Back In Time
by erinwritesfanfics
Summary: Current Percy and Annabeth are transported into the past, when they just finished up their first quest. What will happen?
1. Older Us

**Hey guys! New fanfic here, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, etc.**

_Percy and Annabeth are walking to the exit of Olympus, no one is around. Takes place in The Lightning Thief (ending)._

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I are walking to the exit of Olympus, it's silent, but not the awkward silence. More like the I-am-so-tired silence.

We are in this room, that's empty and down another hall is the exit. Suddenly there's this bright flash and two people appear...

"Um... Annabeth, what's going on?" I whisper to her.

"It's not a god. Um let's wait till the flash dies down to see who it is." Annabeth muttered.

"Okay." I said.

The flash died down and we saw two people holding each other like they were about to get mauled. It was a girl with blonde hair like Annabeth's and she seemed to be _really _hurt. Another was a guy with black hair who was also hurt, they seemed to be together. Both of them had their eyes shut. The black-haired one opened his eyes, and they are just like mine. He glances up and sees that their is no danger, and stands up.

He says, "It's okay Wise Girl, no monsters." and offers a hand to help her up.

_Wise Girl? _I think. _That's what I call Annabeth..._

Annabeth and I are at a loss for words.

The girl stood up with the support of the man and he held her. Her ankle seemed to be broken. Her eyes were gray, like Annabeth's. Weird.

"Hello." said the man. His voice was plain, and hollow.

"Who are you?" demands Annabeth.

The man sighs... "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the seven. I would give you a full title but... I'm tired."

My mouth hangs open. "_I'm _Percy Jackson. Imposter!" I yell.

Annabeth hits me. "Don't you see! It's you from the future!"

"Oh..." I said.

"We're in the past?" asks Older Me to the girl.

"I guess so. Is that me?" she asks, pointing to Annabeth.

"Yeah I think so." he says. "Your name?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." she said.

"There's your answer Annabeth." Older me said.

"You're _me?!" _questions Annabeth.

"Percy what's going on?" says Older Annabeth.

"I don't know... are we on Olympus?" Older me asks.

I nod my head.

"We need to contact the gods." He stated.

"Why do you guys look like crap?" I said, not holding my thoughts.

Annabeth hits me again, but then she said "Yeah, what's wrong? Why are we so beat up?"

"Long story... when the gods come we can explain." He spoke.

"Hey look there's a button here. It says "Meeting"." I pushed it.

All the gods flashed in their seats with confused expressions, staring at us.

"Oops." I mutter.

"Why are we here?!" scolded Zeus.

Older me walks up while holding Annabeth. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the seven."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, one of the seven" she said, almost like being one of the seven was a death sentence.

I had a feeling it was.

Athena and Poseidon were staring at them.

"We are from the future." reported Older me.

There were some gasps. My dad said the question I wanted to know an answer for,

"Why are you guys so beat up?"

Older Annabeth stifled a choking sound.

**(From this point forward, Young Percy is Perce, Young Annabeth is Annie, Older Annabeth is Annabeth, and Older Percy is Percy. The more you know!)**

**No one's POV**

"We were in Tartarus." stated Percy simply.

There were a lot of reactions.

Athena shrieked, "You let my daughter in Tartarus!" She went to probably punch him, but Hermes held her back.

Annabeth tightened when Athena blamed Percy, Percy gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Annie and Perce blushed.

Poseidon looked close to fainting. He said "How?!"

"It's my fault..." said Annabeth, close to tears.

Everyone went silent... Athena looked guilty and appalled. She quaked "How is it..."

"I got the Mark of Athena..." she continued.

Athena cringed. She gave Annabeth the Mark of Athena? She doesn't have doubts, but knowing she would make such a risk on my favorite daughter made her unsettled.

Annie looked up with wide-eyes. She heard about the Mark. She dreaded that it would come to her, not that she doubted herself, but others have died on that quest... painful deaths.

"I succeeded." She said. "I made Arachne weave her own trap; cracks opened up that led to Tartarus... Arachne fell. The statue is safe on a ship we had when Percy came just a the right time for me. I started to fall too... some of the thread for the trap was around my ankle! Percy was holding on to me so that I wouldn't fall... my friends were calling for us, and trying to get the others to help. We couldn't cut the string... Percy and I fell in tartarus together, he said he wouldn't leave me again." Annabeth was at tears at that point, and she started crying on Percy's shoulder.

Percy was rubbing her back and muttered "It's okay."

All the Olympians were silent... Aphrodite spoke up, "You fell into Tartarus for her!" She was crying "So sweet..."

Annie said, "Seaweed Brain went to Tartarus for _me_?! Why?"

Perce looked at her and said, "Yeah... why would I do that?" and smirked at Annie. Annie hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow..." he mumbled.

"I guess you could say it's my fatal flaw, personal loyalty. But she is my girlfriend. I wouldn't leave her. Not again."

"Again?" said Apollo, before the youngsters could react to what Percy had just said.

"Hera -he glared at Hera- took my memory away and sent me to Camp Jupiter. To unite the camps. It hasn't worked so far... at least I think. All my memory was gone except for my name, and um... Annabeth." He smiled at Annabeth and she smiled back.

Aphrodite squealed.

Annabeth fell and Apollo said "I need to heal these guys!"

Apollo healed Annabeth and Percy, back to an acceptable state.

Annabeth could finally stand by herself, she said thank you to Apollo.

"We need to rest." stated Percy.

Zeus escorted them to two rooms, one for girls and one for the boys.

Annabeth and Annie went into their room, as did Percy and Perce.

While Annabeth and Annie were in their room, Annie said,

"You're dating him?"

"Yeah." she said, wistfully.

"Blech!" she said, but on the inside she was a little happy. She had a bit of a crush on him.

"Let's sleep." Annabeth said smiling.

Percy and Perce were in their room and Percy said,

"How was your first quest?"

"You mean there's more? Ugh..." Perce complained.

Percy laughed, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Light's out." said Percy, and Perce felt a pang of sadness. He hated being alone at camp saying "Light's out" to himself. If only he got a sibling... but that would never happen. **(A/N: Lol, Tyson though.)**

**In the middle of the night.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat at the middle of the night. I had a dream that me and Percy were being chased by monsters... something that happened a lot in Tartarus. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to find Percy. I found him by running into him.

"Percy!" I yell-whispered.

"Annabeth, why are you awake?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." He smiled.

We sat down at the base of a big collum.

My head was on his shoulder, and his on my head. We laid there until we dozed off and went to sleep.

**Annie's POV**

I woke up, only to remember that we are still on Olympus. I get changed and find that Annabeth isn't in bed.

_Oh great, _I think.

I went out of my room and got out, then I saw Annabeth and Percy with a couple gods staring at them.

Hermes took a picture while Aphrodite was literally about to scream on the spot.

Once she did, Percy woke up with anger and fear in his eyes, trying to find his target.

He yelled, "Get away from her!"

Everyone stood shocked.

His eyes widened in realization and and said, "I'm sorry... I thought you were monsters... I-I"

Annabeth got up with a start, and said "Percy are you okay?!" "I heard you scream!"

I was only beginning to realize how much Tartarus has changed them...

"I'm alright Wise Girl." He pulled Older me in for a hug.

She broke away and found a crying Aphrodite and Hermes walking away muttering something like... "My picture is ruined..."

Perce ran up and said, "What did I miss?"

I stared at him and was about to answer when Older me said, "Nothing much."

Was this a normal occurrence?


	2. Lil' Talk

**One of you guys thought this was a Reading The Books thing- nope, I already have one of those. I should've told you guys to review, I only got like one or two x3. But I got a lot of followers and favs and stuff so thanks!**

**Perce's POV**

I woke up in the morning and found that older me was already out of bed. I went to change then figured out I didn't have any clothes here, so I just changed into my clothes from yesterday.

I started to walk around and I found everyone this column or whatever the heck. Olympus is big, so...

I ran up to Annie, she had a miffed face on her so I asked, "What did I miss?"

She was about to answer but then Annabeth answered, "Nothing much." They didn't seem phased or anything so I just shrugged it off, but Annie's expression was telling me otherwise.

Annie took my arm and said, "We should talk." I waved to Percy and Annabeth and went along with Annie.

"What's up?" I say casually.

"Nothing much is an understatement." she said.

"What? What happened?"

"I wouldn't think you'd think much of it if you saw... but it means something bigger." she murmured.

"Just tell me!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay." she said, "Well basically, Tartarus changed them a lot. Not only physically, Perce." she said, with a twinge of fear.

I put my arm on her shoulder, I knew what she was really thinking. "We'll be okay." I said.

She looked away. "The point is it changed us psychologically too. I don't know how much, Percy woke up in a panic. Thought their was a monster. Annabeth acted like it was nothing, leading me to believe that their could be worse."

"Oh..." I managed.

"I had a broken ankle when older us appeared. It seems like you must of been doing a lot of the dirty work Percy."

"Oh, great." I kidded.

"I just hope we'll be okay..." she muttered.

I gave her a smile, "We should be going. Let's have breakfast!" I was famished.

She rolled her eyes, probably thinking, _Of course he's think about food._

We went to the main room that led to the dining hall. That's right, I said _hall_. Ugh, gods needing only the utmost bestest things. Most of the gods were there, but I guess others had duties. Hermes was here earlier, but he probably had to do some deliveries now.

Older us were there, talking to our parents.

**It's short, I know. I kinda have writer's block but whatever. REVIEW please!**


	3. Breakfast

**I haven't updated in awhile, sorry. I have some legitimate reasons, but on the internet they just turn into excuses for you guys, so whatever! Finals, etc. I wish it was summer. I appreciate all feedback! Writers be like, NO REVIEWS?! I be like, OMG tons of followers.3 Anyways, where were we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Then, I would be a man. And that's only the starting of our differences.**

**Perce's POV:**

So, I see my parents talking to Older us. As I get closer I hear their conversation.

"So you're dating?" says my Dad.

"Yep." said Older me while eating some blue pancakes. _Yum. _I thought.

"Where can I get some of those?" I interrupt, speaking my mind.

Annie looks at me like _"Really?" _I didn't really care. This boy needs some filing in the stomach. I haven't had good food in _so _long. With my quest, and Camp Half-Blood, only giving the utmost healthiest things too us! Pancakes were the least I could ask for.

Maybe I went on a rant there, but whatever.

Poseidon, half-listening, snapped his fingers and some appeared on the table. I walked over with Annie following me with some pancakes for herself as well. Also a big glass of milk was there too. I started digging in while the original conversation started up again.

Athena said, "You're treating her right?"

Annabeth and I blushed. I finally realized what they were talking about.

Percy responded calmly, "I hope." He looked expectantly at Annabeth.

"Of course, he kept me alive." Poseidon and the older-couple smiled. I noticed that Older us were very close. Like, _literally._ It's almost as if they couldn't separate. I'm sure I'm not the only one that noticed.

Annie spoke up, "How long have you -we- " I blushed. "you- been together?"

Annabeth and Percy wondered. "Um, like since after the war. Like a year or something? I was gone most of the time."

It dawned on me that I didn't actually _know _how long I was away from Camp.

"How long was I away?" I asked.

Percy said an answer. One that I was not expecting.

"Almost eight months."

I was, we all were, very surprised. Annabeth put an arm around Percy as did he like the same time.

"Eight... months." Poseidon said.

"Don't remind me." said Annabeth.

Annie looked horrified, I bet she was thinking how bad it would be without me there. I laughed silently.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, playfully.

She glared at me, "My future boyfriend gone for eight months! I would feel horrible Seaweed Brain! Obviously, our relationship is a lot more developed in the future. I don't really get how I ended up with you, but even if it was someone else, I'd be upset!"

I was content with that answer.

"Whatever." I said, finishing my pancakes.

I need to talk to her about the whole us being together thing. Like, what are we going to _do _about that. It's just so... weird. Not that I'm complaining. Did I just say that?

Annabeth got up, Percy got up with her.

"What do we do now?" She asked her mother.

**END. Lol, please review and all that jazz! I'll update sometime. Also, please go look up Josh Sundquist on youtube, he is awesome. js. Bye. :D**


	4. Ping Pong

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, etc.**

_Last time: _

_She glared at me, "My future boyfriend gone for eight months! I would feel horrible Seaweed Brain! Obviously, our relationship is a lot more developed in the future. I don't really get how I ended up with you, but even if it was someone else, I'd be upset!"_

_I was content with that answer._

"_Whatever." I said, finishing my pancakes._

_I need to talk to her about the whole us being together thing. Like, what are we going to do about that. It's just so... weird. Not that I'm complaining. Did I just say that?_

_Annabeth got up, Percy got up with her._

"_What do we do now?" She asked her mother._

**Just so you know: 'Perce' will refer to himself as Percy and 'Annie' as Annabeth. If he refers to the older ones he will just put older in front of them, or say Percy. Same thinking goes for the rest as well. It's complicated but it should make sense when you read it.**

**Perce's POV**

"Both of you guys will stay here, and let's refrain from going anywhere else. Confusion is not something we need right now" Athena said to Older me and Annabeth.

She turned to us.

"As for you two... your choice. I will allow you guys to go through to Camp, your homes, and here. But, I forbid you to mention it outside of here." Athena ordered.

I looked at Annabeth and we came to an agreement through our eyes: We would stay here for maybe a couple days or so, then come back in forth here. Why you're asking? I'm going to spend time with my future self. I mean, how cool is that?!

The Gods dispersed out of the Eating Hall or whatever, and soon it was just Annabeth and I. Oh, and Older us.

Annabeth and I looked at them expectantly.

Older Annabeth broke the silence, "What?" she asked.

Annabeth said, "Well... what should we do?"

I suppose Annabeth never really had the freedom to do stuff on her own, she's always been at camp. As for me, well New York gives you a bit of freedom by default, if you know what I mean. Subway, etc. That's what I mean. But anyways, I didn't really know what to do either, I was expecting someone to just give me orders or something.

Older me looked at Older Annabeth and they shared a look.

"We should talk." said Older Annabeth.

"You're right." I said.

"I know." she replied.

"So touchy..." I muttered. Unfortunately, Annabeth heard. She smacked me in the arm, and whispered,

"Don't call me that!"

"I didn't! I called her that!" I pointed.

"I _am _her!" she countered.

I followed the olders **(A/N: Teehee, I called them olders. It's shorter, I'll probably start doing that.)**

and grumbled while doing so, Annabeth followed behind me.

Soon they came to a stop, the area we found ourselves in was a cozy place with a carpet. We decided to go ahead and sit on the carpet and talk.

Older me started, "I know you guys must be a bit confused, in more ways than one..."

Annabeth and I blushed.

"No kidding." Annabeth muttered.

"Me and Annabeth... Annabeth and I... I hardly know her!" I felt a bit cruel saying that.

I could feel Annabeth tense but no protested came out of her.

My older self explained, "Through many of quests she'll be very important. I'd be dead without her... but I'd have less bruises on my arm without her too." He smirked at the last part.

I expected Older Annabeth would punch him, but she playfully hit him in the arm then rested her head on his shoulder.

Annabeth looked at me and pointed a gun made with her fingers at her head and shot it, I couldn't agree more.

"Alright... enough of that for one day." I said.

I laid myself down on the carpet so i was lying down.

"Too much..." I groaned, fed up.

The other one of me stood up and said excitedly, "I'll be right back!"

Other Annabeth decided to tag along with him and it was just me and Annabeth.

"She laid down next to me and said, "Ugh this is so confusing!"

"Tell me about it!" I chided.

I started making clicking noises with my tongue, as I got more and more bored waiting for them. What was taking so long?

I stood and and said to Annabeth that I would go look for them, she told me to not go far, as this place is a pretty big.

I was about five minutes in searching when I saw it. The olders of us were _making out._ Ew!

I screeched, "Hey! What are you guys doing?!"

They flew apart and were totally embarrassed. I was too.

Annabeth took Percy's hand. "Let's go back..." she suggested.

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically.

We came back and Annabeth must have noticed that something awkward happened, she asked what's wrong but I got embarrassed all over again and I waved it off.

"Hermes said it would be here..." Older Annabeth wondered.

"What would?" Annabeth and I said at the same time. I blushed _again._ Will I calm down please?

Percy smirked and said, "Well we needed some time to kill... so I got Hermes to bring us something."

I thought, _you needed some time to kill with us. You guys seemed perfectly fine by yourselves._ I shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly it appeared, a Ping Pong table like the one at the Big House. I played at it one time, and I was pretty good.

"Awesome!" I congratulated.

"Let's get into pairs... me and you?" Older Me said, pointing at me. I was happy that he picked me and not his girlfriend. I said sure though, keeping my cool.

We played for awhile.

**Kinda pathetic chapter, I know. Please leave suggestions (BY REVIEWING) on what they should do in Olympus! I'll try to update more, Bye.**


End file.
